


strangers know, and our neighbors are jealous

by peachesandlesbians



Series: different ways to say i love you [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandlesbians/pseuds/peachesandlesbians
Summary: Miranda, Emily, and Andy go out to dinner and face the paparazzi afterword.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Andrea Sachs, Emily Charlton/Miranda Priestly, Emily Charlton/Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: different ways to say i love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796488
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	strangers know, and our neighbors are jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottepriestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottepriestly/gifts).



> thanks to charlotte for encouraging me to post this :) if you haven't read her fic "the science of sex" you are SERIOUSLY missing out.

> strangers know, and our neighbors are jealous i love you. shouted from the top of a mountain, I LOVE YOU being swayed from tree to tree. saying it over and over and over. the most important thing that will ever leave your mouth.

* * *

Dinner was absolutely marvelous. Miranda let Andrea pick the place they were going to and, as usual, she exceeded expectations. Though she was initially wary of the quaint restaurant (it was located in a dark corner), the food was just as good as Smith & Wollensky. Since the restaurant looked so inadequate, there were no celebrities or paparazzi, and she got to feel like a normal person for once. How lovely. 

Her loves seemed to enjoy it, too. With every sip of their drinks, they slowly got rowdier. Andrea didn’t make a scene or anything like that, but she made jokes in an attempt to see how much Emily could laugh. And laugh, she did. Getting rid of her stiff upper lip got some work, but dear Emily giggled and smiled. 

After paying the check (and leaving a generous tip), they got ready to leave. Now Miranda sighs, getting ready for the storm that awaits them. For once, Andrea and Emily take the lead while walking into the hoard of paparazzi. The screams had started before they exited the restaurant, but now, the noise doubles, _triples,_ in size. The cameras’ flash nearly blinds Miranda, and she blinks, focusing on her lovers. 

With a raised eyebrow hidden behind Versace sunglasses, she notes that they’re … completely fine. Even more than that, they’re having fun. Andrea stumbles and tosses an arm over Emily’s shoulders. She elbows Andrea in the ribs, causing her to snicker. That captures the vultures’ attention, and Miranda can sense the questions and comments shift to her precious Andrea. 

Even through her buzzed state, Andrea is aware of all the attention on her. Her hand comes up in a shooing gesture, and instead of stoically striding forward, she kisses Emily. Plants a big kiss on the corner of her mouth and cheek before whispering something in her ear. 

And Emily—serious, intelligent, introverted Emily—ignores the commotion and laughs. Tosses her head back to expose the smooth curve of her throat, the pale arch, and the spot Miranda loves to nuzzle and kiss. 

Miranda assumes the picture will be splayed all over Page Six and other tabloid trash, but she can’t find it in herself to care. Not when Emily is so free and _easy_ with her movements, with her light shoving Andrea’s shoulder, with her _smile_. God, that smile. She would happily let the world burn if she got to see that smile one more time. 

And _oh_ —now Emily is looking at her. Is it her? Miranda fights the urge to glance over her shoulder. Is it truly her making Emily beam like the morning sun?

It must be, because Andrea turns around to meet her gaze, and that silly grin is on her face. They’re both looking at Miranda like they worship her. 

They need to know—there must be no doubt that she loves them with her whole heart. Miranda catches up to them with quick strides and lowers her voice so only they can hear. “I love you both. So much. With everything I have and everything I am.”

And fuck Page Six. It’s her turn to press a kiss to Andrea’s smooth cheek. A laugh bubbles out of her, and she turns to Emily, does the same thing. 

Everyone can look all they want, can gossip all they want. But they’ll never know the truth. They’ll never know how it feels to be loved by Andrea and Emily, to bask in their warm presence. To be cut open and raw in the hopes they would put her back together. Everyone should know that Miranda Priestly is utterly enamored by her lovers. 

As the three of them enter the car, and the uproar quiets, Miranda slips off her sunglasses and smiles. Everyone should know, and they do. 


End file.
